An Unruly Vacation
by Diyane
Summary: With silent activity in headquarters, Lussuria purchases tickets for the squad to go on vacation to none other than Disney World. What will happen when you mix the place where dreams come true with six crazy mafia men? Varia revelry, fun, and...insanity. Lots of it.
1. Takeoff

**A/N:** Hi, I'm Chaerin! I've had this idea in my head ever since I went to Disney World for the second time, and I just had to write it. The story is TYL Varia so Fran could be here.

**Warning:** If you are a small, innocent child who wishes to go to Disney World and don't want your dreams crushed, turn away now. If you are not, then other warnings include: Foul language, many crack moments and ideas,and the craziness of the Varia.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, the Varia, Disney World, Disney, or anything here that I clearly can't afford. All rights go to their respective owners.

Oh! And na-chanzz on DeviantArt gave me permission to use her wonderful drawing for the cover. Visit her gallery, it's well worth it! Her PenName on this site is Kernel_Pult.

* * *

Chapter One: Takeoff

"Everyone! Everyone!" Lussuria called and smiled as he held up a brochure in the air: A Disney World brochure, to be precise. The ecstatic man was trying hard to hold in his excitement.

"Eh?" Bel looked up from his plate of pancakes. "Lussuria, what's that?"

"What else? It's a travel brochure! We're going to be leaving next week!" Lussuria squealed happily. He waved the brochure in the air excitedly and looked at the rest of the squad. All of them looked clueless, or in some cases, careless. Levi stood up and gasped.

"We? Huh? Next week? And you decided to tell us just now?" Levi asked as Lussuria handed him the colorful and detailed handout. Levi thumbed through the brochure and skimmed through the details provided.

"Yes; exactly seven days! I had to order the plane tickets, they were selling out quickly," Lussuria explained, "But even the boss approved!" This time, Squalo was the one who plucked himself upwards.

"What? You approved?" Squalo gawked out of shock. Xanxus shot a dark glare at him and threw his glass chalice on the white-haired commander's head. "VOI! What the fuck was that for? It was just a fucking question!"

"Shut up, trash. The activity has been quiet lately, and I heard there is good quality meat in this so called "Place where dreams come true," so we're going, whether you like it, or not." Before Squalo could argue, Levi beat him into adding his own input.

"Don't you think it's a bit too childish?" Levi questioned and sighed as he flipped the brochure to the back before continuing. "I mean…all there are in here are pictures of little children holding balloons and wearing Mickey Mouse hats."

"Of course you would notice that, you sick pedophile." Fran said nonchalantly, taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Oi! Fran! You better watch your little mouth!" Levi growled.

"What should I be scared about? You sick pedophile…" Fran repeated.

"Don't call me that again!"

"Shut up!" Squalo yelled at Levi, and Levi, as expected of Squalo, instantly shut up when he saw Xanxus glare at him.

"Ushishishi~I want to go to the roller coasters. Each and every single one of them!" Bel stated and grinned.

"Oh, but sempai, you do know that they have lines, right?"

"Lines? Oh, those things where peasants take turns? I'm a prince; they will have to let me go first. Ushishishi! After all, it's only fair."

"I'm just scared of what you are going to do to those poor, innocent people when they tremble in fear because of you…fake prince. Like hell anyone is going to believe you. They'd rather believe the princes in those costumes with girly makeup on. _They_ would be the princes that have rights to skip, you know."

"Those wannabe princes are all poor peasants, every single one of them. And their castles aren't real. Plus, they're all weak," Bel snickered. "But if that's how things will be…you know, some children are just so easy to fool."

Fran let out a sigh as Bel continued to daydream about his plan.

"So, pack your bags, everyone! We're going to go! We will spend exactly seven days there! One day for each park, and the last for resting or buying souvenirs! We're booked for a very nice hotel, but we have to share three rooms!" Lussuria said enthusiastically as he skipped up the stairs to his own room, humming a tune cheerfully. The "mother" of the Varia could be heard trying to decide his vacation wardrobe, as he had left the door open, and was talking to himself as well, evaluating his choices.

"Hm? Should I bring this? Or this? No~ this is for the autumn season! Oh! Why this is perfect for someone like me!"

Bel gave Fran his signature grin as he pulled the teal-haired member up the stairs and into his own room. When they arrived, he settled Fran on the floor rather carelessly and headed to his closet.

"Bel-sempai? Why am I in your room?" Fran questioned.

"Why? To tell the prince which pieces of clothing he should bring, of course! It's too hot to bring our uniforms after all, Ushishishi~! How is this one?" Bel grinned as he held up a striped red shirt with some white clawed designs.

"Ugly." Fran said without looking.

"Alright, what about this one?" Bel held up a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Plain out hideous."

Bel realized that Fran wasn't looking at his clothes, and his anger was clear from his tone of voice as he asked, "Are you asking to get killed, frog?" The Varia prince snickered as he took a spare knife from his dart board and threw it onto Fran's hat. It hit perfectly and cleanly, but Fran didn't complain. He looked up from the floor and stared straight into Bel's hair covered eyes. Fran stood up slowly, took the knife from his hat, and tossed it sloppily onto the floor.

"I know what would look absolutely _perfect_ on you, though," Fran pointed his finger upward. "Let me go get it."

"You better come back in ten seconds!" Bel called, and Fran came back in exactly six, holding a pink boa and tutu.

"This," Fran held up the articles. Bel's forehead popped a vein and Fran held it up higher. "Isn't it fitting, or what? Your tiara would surely match with this." Bel kicked him, but Fran only made so much as an "oomph" noise.

"…Where the hell did you get this from?" Bel asked and then cackled, "Lussuria's cosplay closet? And it's NOT a tiara, stupid frog!" and with that, Fran earned another knife to his hat. Fran crouched down on Bel's floor and nodded.

"Actually, it was, in fact, from Lussuria-san." Fran pointed out and shrugged.

"Alright, get out of my room." Bel barked.

"My pleasure, stupid sempai. You forced me to come here against my will, and I did. I did exactly what you asked; I evaluated your hideous fashion sense. I brought you something very fitting on you, but you did not appreciate it."

"…Do you _really_ think every piece of clothing I own looks bad?" Bel grinned out of annoyance.

"No; I think that every piece of clothing you own just looks even worse on _you_." Fran replied, and with that, he received a kick straight out of Bel's room and headfirst onto the cold wooden floor.

* * *

Levi had finished packing earlier than the rest of the squad due to his zealous nature, so he went downstairs to see if the boss he had an unhealthy obsession for had finished packing, or if he needed assistance. Another reason he finished so quickly other than finding pretty much every event in his life as a timed priority was because he really did not have much of a variety in clothes. It wasn't _entirely_ his fault, but he thought of the task of choosing different outfits for different days and occasions for all three-hundred-and-sixty-five or six days a year would add on time to his "busy" schedule.

"Boss?" He called at Xanxus's door, but he heard a glass shatter and scampered away in fear of what was happening.

* * *

"Xanxus-sama! What kind of clothes do you even _want_?" One of the lower cooks cried on the Varia Boss's floor.

"I told you, trash, my white polo, all of my black pants, red shirt, black short sleeved shirt, my button down, and my white V-neck muscle shirt in case it is really hot. Get off of my floor. Clean it later, too."

"You said it all too fast!" The poor underpaid chef cowered.

"You didn't listen well…just like how you prepare my meat…" Xanxus replied coldly and bluntly. The door was opened violently, earning a loud "thud" from the wall, and the cook took his chance and ran away quickly. Squalo marched in angrily and pointed at Xanxus accusingly.

"VOI! Xanxus! We're going to lose all of our employees because of you! What the fuck happened this time?" Squalo yelled loud enough for the castle to rumble.

"Stupid useless trash can't listen to the list of clothing I gave him." Xanxus yawned. With that, Squalo's eyes widened to his annoyance, and he started flailing his arms around, accidentally cutting some of the mattress material and scratching the dark cherry wood floor with his mechanized sword.

"VOI! THINK ABOUT IT THIS WAY! If you keep scaring them off, then you will have no meat! IT'S YOUR CHOICE!" Squalo continued, but Xanxus shrugged.

"There are more men in this world we can hire."

"VOI!"

* * *

Exactly one week later, Lussuria called for the whole Varia to assemble.

"Everyone!" Lussuria waved the printed airline tickets in the air. "Here are your tickets! I already checked us in! We have to go, now! It's on the other side of the world! Bye bye, Italy!"

The six men all placed their bags in their trunk and entered into the rental car Lussuria borrowed from the airport to get _to_ the airport. If they didn't have their baggage with them, they would have surely just traveled to the airport by foot, but of course they couldn't.

"Everyone ready?" Squalo asked, and every member nodded in response. Squalo was about to put his seatbelt on, but Xanxus had already started speeding. Luckily, Squalo's head did not crash into the window, but being thrown almost to it was just as bad. He quickly placed his seatbelt over his body and started to scold his boss.

"_I_ WAS NOT READY! WHY DO YOU DO THIS EVERY FUCKING TIME? I SWEAR, IT'S ON PURPOSE, ISN'T IT?" he yelled. Luckily, everyone in the Varia was so used to this, that they always brought earplugs with them if they had to use a car.

"It's not on purpose, trash. It's because you place your seatbelt on too damn slow." Xanxus growled.

"Don't give me that crap! You don't even have yours ON!" Squalo shouted.

"Nobody lives anywhere near headquarters anyway. We can get through."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! THE LAW IS NOT THE POINT! KILLING ME IS!"

"Shut up."

* * *

When the group arrived at the airport, they received weird looks from everyone. Maybe it was because they all decided to wear their uniforms to keep warm in the airplane, Levi's hair, Lussuria's hair, Fran's hat, Bel's crown, Squalo's long silver hair and him being a male, or because Xanxus was wearing too much metal.

But then again, it was probably all of it.

They all walked through the baggage check line casually; aware of the strange looks they were receiving.

When the group entered the security check, everyone in their group had difficulty. They had to remove their jackets and place their shoes inside of the grey boxes. To make things worse, they had so many miscellaneous things inside of their pockets that it took a while emptying them out, and every single member was being selfish and decided to hoard their own grey bucket so that nobody in their group would steal their belongings.

"Excuse me, sir, but please remove all metal and place them into the buckets…and your shoes." An employee said to Xanxus. Xanxus grumbled and did as told. He walked through the gate, and the alarm beeped again.

"Any more metal?" she asked, tired. Xanxus groaned as he looked around his body. He took off his ring and put it into the bucket. He tried one more time, and the alarm beeped again.

"VOI! HOW MUCH METAL DID YOU FUCKING BRING? I SAID ONLY TO BRING THE BOXES AND RINGS!"

"Tch, shut up." Xanxus shot Squalo a glare and realized there was still a chain on his pants, and he took that off as well. When he passed through the metal detector the third time, he was clear.

"Excuse me, miss, but you need to remove that hat." Another employee said to Fran, who was slightly irritated by being called a girl. Much to Bel's dismay, he was about to take it off until Bel held his arms from doing so.

"Sorry, but my froggy can't do." He glared.

"Why not?" the employee asked, and then Bel whispered something in his ear. "Oh, I see. You may keep it on. I apologize."

Levi had to squat through the metal detector, much to his annoyance. Lussuria had to argue with the employees to keep his sunglasses on, but they made him take them off. When he did, his comrades all "oh'd" at the sight. He touched every single bucket to feel for his glasses, and when he did so, he happily squealed.

"I can see!"

Xanxus took all the metal he gave up and put it back in the places where they should've been. His belt through the belt loop, his ring on his finger, the chain on his pants, other random scraps of metal he kept, and his shoes back on.

"Sempai, what did you tell the guy?" Fran asked. Bel leaned in closer and whispered in his ear softly.

"I told him…that you were completely _bald_."

"…You suck, fake prince."

"Ushishishi~ At least you have your hat on. Wear it through the day you die!"

"I know, I know. You tell me that every time I attempt to take it off…"

"Stupid people can't appreciate fine swordsmanship." Squalo glared at the unaware employee behind him and glared. He was told to take his sword off, but the employee stopped trying after he realized Squalo simply _couldn't_ take it off, despite Squalo repeating that fact at least twenty times.

"Well, now we just have to board the plane!" Lussuria smiled.

"Terminal A9 will be leaving in two minutes. Last call for: Fran, Belphegor, Xanxus, Leviathan, and Lussuria no-last-name-given, and Superbi Squalo." A woman's voice echoed throughout the airport. The Varia all gasped except for Xanxus, who stayed calm, and of course, Fran.

"We have to hurry!" Lussuria squealed, and that's exactly what they did. With their luggage already checked in, they ran as fast as they could to their terminal, and made it just in time.

"We're here! Ushishishi!" Bel cheered and then laughed as they all gave their tickets to the person entering and ran to the airplane. They quickly put on their seatbelts and were seated accordingly: Bel and Fran in one row, Levi and Lussuria in another, and finally, Squalo and Xanxus behind them all. Fran didn't want Bel sitting next to him, but the prince abided to his own decisions, as usual. Lussuria didn't want Levi sitting alone, so he kindly took the seat next to him. Squalo was worried about what Xanxus would do if he had to sit next to a normal person, so he sat next to his boss. The airplane took off, and they were in the air.

"I'm hungry…" Bel sighed, "Even with us in first class, I think that airline food is totally gross."

"Deal with it. Oh, look, here they come," Fran said, and a lady gave Bel a tray of an ugly low quality hamburger patty and pasta on the side.

"What the hell is this?" Bel asked, and then laughed nervously.

"Hamburger patty with alfredo pasta," The lady replied with a forced smile. "Enjoy."

"Who the hell can enjoy this crap?" Bel glared. He turned and saw Fran eating it with no problem. He looked behind him and realized Levi and Lussuria were eating it against their will. Xanxus refused to eat low-quality meat, and was only willing to drink the champagne infront of him, thanks to Squalo's credit card, of course, and Squalo was just glaring at his meal. They had one stop until they were supposed to be in Florida, and that was New York.

"This is going to be a long flight." Bel decided as he pushed his food away.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? (: I've decided that I will make this story's chapters progress by each day that the Varia are on vacation.

I'll try to update as much as I can; after all, it is summer!


	2. Magic Kingdom

**A/N:** Thank you, thank you SO much for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. As promised, here is the second chapter! Day one of the vacation; enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I obviously do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, the Varia, Disney, or Disney World.

* * *

Chapter Two: Magic Kingdom

"Passengers, we have arrived in Orlando, Florida. Please grab all of your carry-on baggage and exit the cabin accordingly. Thank you for flying with us, and enjoy your stay!"

"Argh…what time is it?" Bel grumbled as he reluctantly woke up.

"Uh…eleven in the morning, sempai," Fran answered.

"Eleven? Oh, then I have time for a nap when we get to the hotel…"

"No! We have no time for a nap! We're going to Magic Kingdom today!" Lussuria protested. "Our hotel is the All-Star Movies Resort!"

"Magic…kingdom?" Bel yawned. "Does it have the fake castle?"

"Yes, a fake castle for a fake prince," Fran added, and Bel abruptly stood up.

"Ushishishi…I am not fake, you frog!" Bel was in his fighting stance, but was knifeless.

"...Am I supposed to be scared, yet?" Fran tilted his head.

"…Stupid airplane…not allowing me to bring my knives…"

"VOI! BEL! Get a move on! You're holding up the line!" Squalo boomed, and Bel turned around and saw an empty aisle. He did a one-eighty, and realized that people were waiting for him to exit.

"Ushishishi, well, I have no carry-on luggage, so I will. Ah, if only the airplane's carpet was red…it would certainly suit a prince like me much more." Bel folded his hands behind his back as Fran followed him, who was followed by Lussuria, and then Levi, and finally Squalo and Xanxus behind them all. The group walked idly to the baggage claim, and when they got there, Squalo immediately spotted his bag and ran for it. Right before he touched it, though, another man took the bag and Squalo snatched it back.

"VOI! THIS IS MY BAG! DON'T YOU SEE THE TAG?"

"That rhymed, strategy captain Squalo," Fran added.

"Don't go stealing other people's bags, trash!" Squalo spat, and the man looked offended.

"It was an honest mistake—"

"WHAT IF YOU DID STEAL IT? THEN WHAT WOULD HAPPEN?"

"I…I'm sorry!" the man apologized and ran away.

"Tch…some people…"

"Ushishishi! That was entertaining!" Bel grinned as every member all set themselves to go outside already, their bags in their hands. "Come on, Squalo, you don't wanna be late for the peasant bus that takes us to our location."

"No, Bel, we have to go to the Magical Express Welcome Center in the Main Terminal Building! It's on B side, Level one," Lussuria said.

"…Why?" Levi asked.

"They will take our luggage from us and put it in the hotel after we check in," Lussuria explained. Everyone got the message as they all pulled out one outfit from their bags and afterwards, started going to their designated location.

"Our hotel is the All-Star Movies Resort," Lussuria said to the man at the counter. They all left their luggage there and waited for their motorcoach to arrive. Luckily, it only took about four minutes and then the group hurriedly walked to the vehicle.

"Interesting peasants," Bel commented silently to Fran, who didn't care.

After the ride, they arrived in the hotel and checked in all at once. Lussuria gave Squalo the key for his and Xanxus's room, the key for Fran and Bel's room to the former, and kept the key for his and Levi's shared room.

"Alright, our rooms are right next to each others," Squalo said. "Everyone, our luggage hasn't arrived, so change into the clothes you took from your bag and come outside.

"I just want my meat…" Xanxus grumbled. Luckily, in the airport, they were able to exchange their currency and each member had a very good amount of money in US dollars.

"Voi, Xanxus, you'll get your meat…" Squalo promised. "Just be patient. Hell, it can be the first thing you get."

"Don't be surprised if it _is_ the first thing I get."

Each member separated into their paired rooms and came out after a change in clothes. They looked at each other and simultaneously nodded, except for their boss, who was closing his eyes, and thinking about his next meal. He simply grunted.

"Alright, we can just all jump off of this rail!" Squalo grinned, being too lazy to go down the stairs. When he positioned himself on the bar, he saw some people screaming on the ground floor.

"Is that man crazy?"

"It's a woman, look at that hair."

"You're not supposed to commit suicide here, of all places…"

He amazed them all when he landed perfectly. The rest of the members followed, which earned perfect o-shaped mouths from any "normal" person.

"How did they—"

"Why did they—"

"VOI! QUIT STARING!"

And they did.

During the ride to Magic Kingdom, everyone in the Varia had different thoughts: Xanxus was ready for his food, Squalo was relieved for a chance to get away from work, (although he had to cover his sword entirely in cloth and couldn't utilize it) Levi was excited for a chance to please Xanxus since the boss barely bothered to look at him, Lussuria thrilled for the entire vacation, Fran curious to see what Bel would do, and well, Bel for the roller coasters and…putting fake princes in costumes 'in their place,' as he would refer to.

After just eight minutes, the crew arrived and all rushed to the security check after Lussuria bought each member a 'Park Hopper' ticket. The only thing they had was money, and Lussuria brought a camera, causing no problem to any of the guards.

"VOI! This is WAY easier than the stupid airport security system!" Squalo declared enthusiastically."

"Where the hell's my meat?" Xanxus looked around and just saw a large flowery display and happy families.

_We stick out like a sore thumb,_ Fran thought.

"Ushishishi! It's time!" Bel grinned. "Bye bye! Me and Froggy will check out the attractions and later go to the castle!"

"VOI! Keep your earpiece on at all times! If you die, it's YOUR DAMN FAULT!" Squalo yelled to the blonde prince, who was already walking away with Fran.

"Why would I die? A real prince wouldn't die on the same ground where fake princes walk," Bel said nonchalantly. "But yeah, yeah, I get it, Squalo."

"Tch…"

"I will go ahead!" Lussuria smiled and waved, taking pictures of everything around him.

* * *

"So, where will we eat?" Xanxus asked as he examined everything around him. Everything in Disney World was so…damn colorful.

"That one place called Crystal Palace…Lussuria reserved it just for you since it serves the best meat around here," Squalo answered. "The names are so try-hard in this park! Damn!"

"Sq-Squalo…" Levi started, but Squalo turned around immediately.

"What?"

"Everyone is staring at you," Levi said.

"They should mind their own motherfucking business! If they have a fucking problem with what I say, then they better damn well just shut the fuck up!" Squalo yelled, and then received more stares from innocent bystanders.

"That transgender is drunk, don't get near him."

"What's with his arm? Is he trying to be some kind of Captain Hook with a large cloth stick?"

"Oh my, don't listen; you're too innocent to hear all of those words!"

"Yes, mommy."

"THE ONLY FUCKING THING I'M GETTING FROM HERE ARE INSULTS!" Squalo yelled, but then Xanxus threw Levi's shoe at the silver haired man.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?"

"I came here for food, not you complaining about complaints," Xanxus said as he took a lead and started walking to the direction where the restaurant was located.

"Voi! Xanxus!" Squalo yelled as he ran, following his boss.

"Uh…sorry," Levi apologized to a family behind him.

* * *

"Ushishishi! The parade will start in an hour, let's go to Splash Mountain!" Bel grinned as he grabbed Fran's wrist and they both started running to the area where the attraction was located.

"Bel-sempai, there's a long line here," Fran said. "We can get a fast pass—"

When Fran turned around, Bel wasn't near him. The teal haired member looked around and saw Bel walking casually through the line, skipping everyone. Fran shrugged and decided to watch everyone fall from the mountain.

"Hey! Go to the back!"

"Stop skipping!"

Bel ignored all of their comments as he continued to walk through, but then a big man almost grabbed Bel, but being the prince and mafia man he was, he swiftly dodged it, but the man wouldn't stop.

"You have bad speed," Bel chuckled as he jumped again.

"Don't skip anyone! What gives you the right to?"

"This," Bel replied and pointed to his crown. "I'm a prince."

"What the—"

"Mommy! It's a prince!" a girl's voice squealed.

"Yes, it is!" the mother of the girl replied. Suddenly, Bel was attacked by a crowd of children, and then he smirked.

"Yes, yes, I am a prince. Will you let the prince go to the front? The parade will start soon, and the prince wants to get on the ride as soon as possible."

"We understand!" the children chorused as Bel was basically given a right to skip everyone. He made his way to the top and sat down on the…log that was going to fall off of the mountain.

"Welcome to Splash Mountain! Please stay in your seat at all times and enjoy your ride!" a man smiled as the log pushed forward. Bel looked around, but the fall wasn't close. After about two minutes of pictures and strange random sounds from the atmosphere, he saw the fall.

"Ushishishi! Here we go!" Bel grinned as he threw his hands up in the air and cheered while the log fell. On the other side, a certain teal haired frog was watching.

"Oh, Bel-sempai actually skipped people," Fran said. "How come his tiara didn't fall off?" he shrugged and started walking to the destination where all the passengers on the ride exited, and saw Bel completely soaked.

"Ushishishi! I want to do that again!" Bel grinned, and Fran held up two slips of paper.

"I got us fast passes, it's a good thing you let me hold onto your ticket, or I would've only been able to get it for myself," Fran said. "With this, you can ride again. _Without_ leaving me. _Without_ making people angry. By the way…how did you get up there so fast?"

"Ushishishi! I told you, right? Some children are so easy to fool."

"…Oh, did you tell them that you were a prince…?"

"Yes. I told them I was going to be in the parade."

"…You're a filthy liar to children all over the world."

* * *

Lussuria was sitting on the sidewalk, waiting for the parade to come. Suddenly, a float appeared from Cinderella's castle.

"Oh my, it's starting!" he squealed as he took many pictures of each float and started humming to the music playing.

"Lussuria…" Bel called, and Lussuria turned around and saw the Varia prince with Fran.

"Yes, Bel?" Lussuria asked, but saw children climbing on Bel.

"Help me get them off of me…"

"It's a prince! I want to be a princess!" one girl said as another one shook her head.

"No, he will be my prince!"

"Prince! Prince!" all of the girls chanted as another float passed them by.

"Look…look at what all of those fake princes did to a real prince like me…" Bel whispered.

"It's what you get for being a liar in Splash Mountain," Fran reminded him.

"Shut up, frog."

In time, all of the children's mothers picked their daughters off of Bel and apologized to him, but only after he agreed to take a picture with them.

"Mommy! He's a special prince! He's not wearing a cape!"

"…"

"Yup, sempai, some children are just so easy to fool," Fran said and Bel slapped the back of his hat as they all continued to watch the parade. Every time Bel saw a prince, he would comment on how ugly they looked, and Lussuria just took a picture of every single one.

* * *

"Trash, I want to play that shooting game," Xanxus pointed to a sign that read, 'Frontier Land Shootin'Arcade,' and Squalo growled.

"Fine." The two went in and Squalo paid for his boss's play.

"…They don't even shoot real pellets…" Xanxus growled as he aimed for the red spots that he was supposed to shoot. He hit them all perfectly and left.

"That was boring. No wonder it was cheap."

* * *

"Bel! Fran! We should all go to Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin!" Lussuria suggested, and the two other members tilted their heads. Before they could ask any questions, Lussuria called Squalo, and then hung up on the earpiece.

"We're all going! Actually, Squalo is there already, waiting for us outside. He said the line isn't long! Let's go!" Lussuria cheered as the three members all rushed to the attraction. Squalo, Xanxus and Levi were all outside, and immediately, the entire group walked in. The line moved pretty fast, and they were able to go through within just thirty seconds.

"Ushishishi! I'll beat you, Froggy!" Bel snickered.

"Boss! Please be my partner!" Levi pleaded to Xanxus, but Squalo was already standing by the Varia boss.

"I want to beat this trash's sorry ass," Xanxus said and Squalo widened his eyes.

"VOI! What the hell did I do?"

"It's okay, Levi, you can be partners with me!" Lussuria assured and Levi simply nodded as the pairs got into the vehicle. Immediately, the shooting began.

"Argh! Stupid alien piece of shit!" Squalo yelled at the cutout he missed. Xanxus was casually shooting, but his shots hit perfectly, and when Squalo glanced at his score, he exploded.

"Voi! How the fuck did you score that high in only fifteen seconds?" Squalo yelled.

"Shut up; you're messing up my concentration."

"Hell, you're already winning!"

"Ushishishi! Froggy! If only this lasergun wasn't a laser, I would shoot you with it to make up for the knives you missed!"

"I don't miss them at all…" Fran continued to shoot. His and Bel's score were very close; Every two seconds, the leading score would alternate between the two players.

"Ushishishi! The prince never loses!" Bel said as he pulled the trigger of the plastic gun to Fran's face, pretending he shot him.

"You're wasting your time doing that," Fran said. "If you keep pretending like that plastic gun will hurt me, you're wrong, and you're messing up your score."

Bel frowned and glanced at the scores, and that was enough to make him shoot even faster.

"I'll win, Froggy! Just you wait!"

* * *

"I wanted to shoot with the boss," Levi complained as he missed yet another target.

"Hmm…you know, it's better not to; you can hear Squalo yelling at him all the way from here," Lussuria pointed out.

"I would lose to the boss if it made him happy," Levi frowned.

"Levi, you would lose to the boss even if he didn't care!"

"Hey, that was a little uncalled for, Lussuria…"

"Well, look! You have zero points and I have one hundred thousand!"

"…"

* * *

"That was fun!" Lussuria smiled as he looked at the pictures his group had, and they all followed.

In Lussuria's photo, Lussuria was shooting the gun with his pinky up, and Levi looked angry. In Bel and Fran's photo, Bel looked excited and was aiming his gun eagerly, while Fran was doing a gun pose, trying to look cool.

But the funniest, was definitely Xanxus's and Squalo's. Squalo's mouth was wide open and his face painted as a perfect scowl as he was angrily utilizing his gun, while Xanxus looked completely focused.

"VOI! THE STUPID CAMERA TOOK MY PICTURE! I ONLY GOT TWO HUNDRED THOUSAND!"

"Well, you're using one hand, afterall," Bel pointed out. "Ushishishi! I got four hundred thousand, and Froggy here got three hundred and ninety thousand. Nice try, though, frog."

"Hey, hey, Levi-san got zero," Fran added.

"…"

"I got a total of one hundred eighty thousand and fifty points!" Lussuria smiled. "But look at the boss's! He got a perfect nine hundred ninety nine thousand nine hundred ninety nine!" (A/N: 999,999)

"Whoa, boss," Fran gave Xanxus a thumbs up as they all waited for Lussuria to finish purchasing the photos from the photo booth.

"I bought all three!" Lussuria grinned.

"…You could've left mine out…" Squalo sighed.

"But the boss looks absolutely dashing!" Lussuria said.

"Yes, we can cut out your face, Squalo," Levi suggested, trying to be cool.

"VOI! DON'T ACT ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY TO ME!"

"…Yes…sir…"

* * *

"Ushishishi! Guys, let's go to the Pirates of the Carribean!" Bel smiled as every member turned their direction to the mentioned ride.

"The prince has arrived!" Bel smiled as he walked through the people. Many people recognized him and let the Varia prince skip them.

_What the fuck? Did he make himself famous or something?_ Squalo's eye twitched as they all followed him.

"We're his servants!" Lussuria squealed, making an excuse to skip everyone else. "Except for Xanxus-sama, he's our king!"

"…" the people said nothing.

"…Hey, the fast passes expired," Fran noticed and ripped apart the paper for Splash Mountain. "Too bad." Within a short minute, they were all in front of the line, thanks to Bel flattering younger children and allowing pictures to be taken with him.

Every member stepped inside of the boat and then cheesy pirate music started to come on.

"Ushishishi…the music here is so childish!"

"It would be cool if there was a shark," Squalo said.

"So it would kill everyone?" Fran asked.

"Just to look at…"

As the ride progressed, everyone in the boat didn't like Squalo's yelling and complaining about the swords.

"VOI! THAT SWORD IS SO BLUNT! ALL OF THESE ARE FAKES! NONE OF THOSE PIECES OF SHIT ARE GOOD QUALITY!"

His voice echoed throughout the whole cavern, loud enough that the set of passengers behind him heard the nuisances.

"Voi! What the hell are they doing? That's bad animation for a sword fight!"

"Shut up," Xanxus commanded as usual, and Squalo sat down, clenching his teeth, making snide comments to himself.

"Ushishishi! Our captain is quite the loudmouth," Bel told the crowd behind him.

"It's okay, prince!"

"Ushishishi…"

* * *

Ugh! Those swords should NEVER have been there! Pieces of junk!" Squalo complained. "Voi? It's already nighttime!"

"Shall we call it a day?" Lussuria smiled as the group started walking back to the entrance and into the line where their transportation would lead them.

"Ah, too bad…I'll miss my fangirls," Bel sighed as he and Fran headed to their shared room.

"They miss you, too," Fran rolled his eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** I told you that this story is full of crack...xD Anyways, chapter three will be Animal Kingdom. (: Oh, and I didn't make up any of the hotel names or attractions or the restaurant's name. They're all real.

Until next time!


End file.
